


to life

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: George takes a moment with Nina in purgatory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

"How come purgatory has no eggplant lasagna?" 

George shrugs, glancing at her neck as she rattles around their fridge. The skin is permanently marred with bruising and flops to the side whenever she turns too quickly.

"I should have left the recipe behind or taught Annie a Jewish prayer."

Nina closes the fridge with a defeated sigh. One arm curls around her still puffy stomach as she leans across the table, squeezing his hand. 

"You hardly know a Jewish prayer. Our daughter is going to grow up a heathen hating eggplants." 

"I named her Eve." George bends forward to press his forehead against her hand. "It means life."


End file.
